


Dan's Descent (Aka "Chapter Nine Can Eat My Whole Ass")

by RD_Kobiski



Series: Writing Your Way Into My Heart [2]
Category: Game Grumps, egobang - Fandom
Genre: Dan's perspective, Light Bondage, M/M, Part 2, Yes it's the one they read aloud on the GiveGrumps Livestream, public display
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-05-24 05:32:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6143080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RD_Kobiski/pseuds/RD_Kobiski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Dan caught Arin writing fanfiction, he decides to go exploring<br/>He was just playin' in the beginning, then the mood all changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter Nine Can Eat My Whole Ass

He swore to himself that this had started out as a joke. 

 

After catching Arin writing his fanfiction, Dan thought Arin was just playing around. But after seeing his reaction, he silently wondered what else his co-host/lover was writing. He smiled to himself, making up an excuse to check it out. _ Haha, alright I’ll just fuck around and read a few, make fun of them on the show and shit.  _

 

Dan thought it would be hard to navigate AO3, and harder find his stuff. However, after some help from Suzy, he had AO3 down pretty quickly and when Dan saw  _ Egobangarang_6969   _ he shook his head, that wasn’t even  _ subtle.  _

 

Dan was lounging on his bed looking through his works and his jaw fell open, “Five hundred and forty six works in ‘Gamegrumps-Egobang for this author? Holy shit Arin.” Dan chuckled softly, suddenly feeling like he was looking at his boyfriend’s diary. He looked around, reading descriptions before his eyes found one that sounded familiar.  _ Oh this must be the one he was working on the other day. Young Forever huh?  _ Dan chuckled to himself and clicked on the first chapter 

 

He  was laughing his way through the first chapter, chuckling a little in the second, but by the time he had gotten to chapter three, he was reading with intense interest. He watched as Arin’s writing unfolded his own being. Dan couldn’t picture himself like this: tough, aggressive, dominating, dangerous. He hurried through the next chapter, shaking his head, “No Arin, what are you doing...don’t follow him-er me..” he mumbled to himself. Were these qualities that Arin could see in him? Dan’s character would occasionally do something that would shock Dan; it would be so small, a gesture or mannerism, but it was so specific, he couldn’t believe Arin noticed things like that about him. He could actually hear himself saying some parts of the dialogue in his head.

_ What the fuck is going on? _

 

It was good. Some of the drug terminology wasn’t correct, but Dan knew that Arin had very little experience with that kind of shit,  the dialogue didn’t flow perfectly in every place, and some places the plot was a bit patchy -- but it was good. 

 

Dan bounced his knee as he started chapter six. Chapter six started with the warehouse, and ended with Dan tying Arin to the chair with zip ties. Dan bit his lip and continued on to Chapter seven. He stopped and looked at the clock. Oh shit, it had been like _ hours  _ since  he had started. He hopped up and headed into the kitchen for some food. 

 

When he came back, he locked his bedroom door and closed his blinds before he continued. 

 

Getting through chapter seven without touching himself was hell, but he was not about to jack off to a  fictional story about him and his boyfriend. He got through it, and then eight. Dan looked at the link, Chapter nine had just gone up. “Thug Lyfe, Thug Wife” Dan actually felt himself roll his eyes as he clicked the link.

 

_...Arin stood in the kitchen of Dan’s condo in downtown LA. He was making food, not sure when Dan would be home or if he would be home tonight. He had spent all day deep cleaning, just going out to get groceries at the corner grocery store and running some quick errands. He had been too nervous to take one of Dan’s cars but his was still back at his tiny apartment complex, so he had walked. He stared out the window, his hands frozen for a moment. The dusk over LA actually made the city look beautiful...it was like they were floating in a sky castle. _

_ The door opened suddenly, and Arin jumped, nearly slicing his finger. Dan threw his bag on the floor near the door and stopped in the doorway, noticing how clean the place looked. “Holy shit Arin, this is literally the cleanest I’ve ever seen this place.” he looked around to make sure he was indeed in the right condo.  _

_ “Well, I just...I dunno, I wanted it to be clean when you came home...your job is hard after all.”  _

_ Dan blinked and looked at what Arin standing in the kitchen, wearing an apron he must have found somewhere, “What the hell are you doing?” _

_ Arin rubbed the back of his neck, “I’m making dinner.”  _

_ “You don’t have to.”  _

_ “I-I know. I mean I’m the one who is home all the time, so I figured I’d do it. Because you work. And stuff.” Arin was babbling a little, flustered.  _

 

_ Dan smiled a little to himself, but the corner of his mouth twitched, “Are you trying to butter me up so I’ll let you go home?”  _

 

_ “N-no! No, I really just thought it would be nice to do something while you were out and make myself useful and-”  _

_ Dan cut Arin off, kissing him suddenly. Arin let out a small ‘mph’ in surprise but quickly returned the kiss.  _

_ Dan pushed him against the counter, his hands in Arin’s hair, “Arin, you’re a regular thug wife.” he teased.  _

 

_ Arin’s face flushed a dark red, he didn’t hate being called Dan’s ‘wife’, but he was embarrassed at his own lack of objection.  _

 

_ Dan chuckled at Arin’s face and attacked his neck, earning a moan from him, “Well Arin, if you want a life with some semblance of domesticity, then I’m not going to stop you, but you better understand that it does come with--other duties--outside of just cooking and cleaning.” Dan teased him, his breath washing over Arin’s skin as he pulled at his clothes. Arin groaned and shivered.  “Well?” Dan breathed into his ear “Do your duty and take care of your man.” _ …

 

Dan slammed the lid of his laptop down, wiping the sweat from his face, why the _hell_ was he hard? He rushed to the bathroom, locking the door and turning on the shower. He prayed Barry was still out as he stood in the cold stream of water. Dan gasped, staring at the water as it went down the drain. What the hell was wrong with him? His hand covered his mouth, why had he gotten so excited by his boyfriend’s writing? Especially something so degrading? 

 

After he had calmed down and gotten out of the shower, Dan just stared at his laptop. He sighed, drying his hair, before he opened the lid again, and finished Chapter nine. He had immediately gotten hard again, so he just took care of it.  _ Fuck it, I’m already to the point of no return anyway. _

 

Dan spent the rest of the night reading some of the other works, finding himself laughing and at times, getting choked up at others. He felt like he was unraveling a part of Arin he had yet to know. What had started out as a funny joke had turned into an all-night gay-fanfic binge reading fest. When his alarm went off at 9am he hadn’t even noticed that the sun had come out. Dan looked at his clock and a realization hit him. 

“Oh my god. We have to record today and I just spent all night reading gay fanfiction.” Dan slumped, his face hitting his mattress. "Son of a bitch." 

 

That day during recording, Dan kept yawning. He would rub his eyes after almost every joke.

“Dude what the fuck is wrong with you?”

“No sleep.” Dan admitted, yawning again. "Too busy."

“ 'Busy' hun? Were you up all night jackin it to porn?” Arin wiggled his eyebrows making Dan laugh

“Dude, you have...no idea.”  


	2. Oh Danny Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh Danny boy, what are you up to?

Dan slumped in his car on the way home. Arin had reassured him that he wasn’t mad at him at all, but he still felt bad.  He mulled it over in his mind while he drove, obsessing a little until his phone interrupts his music with an email notification:

**_egobangarang_6969 has published an update!_ **

Dan pulled into his driveway and hurried into the house, throwing his bag on the couch and rushing to open his laptop. Clicking the link he opened the story: _Pulling The Kitten’s Tail_

Dan heads to his room and closes the blinds, flopping onto his bed.

 

_Dan cornered Arin in the staff bathroom. “Dan what are you doing?” Arin asked breathless, as he was pushed against the wall. He grabbed Arin’s hair in his fist and Arin whimpered, “Dan it hurts! Stop!...Dan!” Dan laughed and pulled--Arin cried out in a mixture of pain and ecstasy. “Dan..ah! Goddamnit it hurts!”_

_Dan chuckled into his ear, pulling sharply_

_“AH! DAN! S-stop!” Arin cried out as Dan pulled his hair again. He struggled against Dan’s grip, which earned him another tug. He felt tears from the pain starting to well up in his eyes._ _  
_ _  
_ _“Stay still baby girl.” Dan teased in his ear, his other hand gripping Arin’s hip, “Hold still for me.” He held onto Arin’s soft locks and leaned in, biting his neck. Arin whimpered, but a moan managed to erupt from him._ _  
_ _  
_ _“That’s it Ar, that’s it, good boy.” Dan praised as he rubbed Arin’s crotch over his pants. Arin reached out to grip the rail mounted to the bathroom wall, but was yanked backward. He let out another strangled cry._ _  
_  
_“What did I just fucking say about holding still Arin?”_

 

Dan closed the lid on his laptop, “Jesus Christ Arin, what the _hell_?” He shook his head, he couldn’t believe what he has just read. Every role that Arin had put him in lately was been really dark, violent and controlling.

Was Dan being too aggressive? Was Arin feeling abused or manipulated? Dan felt sick, he laid back and stared at the ceiling, feeling worse about pulling Arin’s hair. He grabbed his pillow and laid it over his face “Son of a bitch.” He huffed.

He threw the pillow across the room and rolled onto his stomach, opening his laptop lid and continued to read.

 

_Arin was in heaven--_

 

Wait. What? Dan reread that one more time before continuing.

 

_Arin was in heaven with Dan pressed up against him, pulling his hair back and exposing his neck, attacking it with bites and kisses. He squirmed and tears pushed though, “D-dan...I need you.”_

_“You’re such a pain slut Arin.” He teased and kissed under his ear. “Not until after work.”_

_“B-but.”_

_“Nope, and if you touch yourself before then, you’ll be in SO much trouble.”_

_Arin smirked, he liked Dan’s ‘trouble’._

 

Dan’s jaw fell open, “Arin, why didn’t you tell me?”

His phone vibrated and he shook himself from his thoughts. He quickly answered Barry’s question, then spotted Arin’s text again

 

**_I said it was fine, I promise, I would tell you xoxo <3 see you later tonight_ **

 

Dan stared at his phone, smirking.

  
_Oh Arin, if only you knew what was coming._


	3. Bedroom Arena--Final Battle: Super Hard Mode

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUT. JUST SMUT. MORE SUBSTANCE LATER BUT NOW SMUT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for everyone who is supporting this fanfic! Holy shit!   
> Keep in mind it's not very serious

Dan had carefully planned everything once he had made up his mind what he was going to do. He made the bed, changing the sheets, fixing the pillows and cleaning up his floor. He made sure his drawer was stocked and  laid everything on his bed: lubricant, the tape, the blindfold. He looked for something that he could use to tie Arin to his bed. He was shivering a little as he imagined how hot that was going to be. He rubbed his hands together,”What can I use…” He looked through his stuff, pulling open his closet, “OH! my scarves...are scarves too hokey? Maybe too  _ Days of Our Lives _ ?” He grabbed his costume scarves and stared at them in his hands for a few minutes before he decided ‘Eh why the fuck not.’ 

“Okay, I can do this...I can do this.” He talked himself up as he headed to the bathroom to get ready for his date. 

 

______

Arin groaned tied spread eagle to the bed, his clothes long discarded, his face pressed into the mattress. The scarves were gentle on his wrists but held him firmly to the bed.  “Dan…” He begged, “Please.” 

Dan looked down at the mess that was his boyfriend. He drank in the sight with greedy abandon. He was at a loss of where to go next. He knows where he wants to go, but getting there...he rubbed the back of his neck, glad for once that Arin couldn’t see him. He wiped the back of his hand over his mouth and grabbed the roll of tape. He started to pull, the ripping sound loud in the small room. Arin drew in a sharp breath, visibly trembled, gripping the sheet under him.

“Please...Dan--please no.” He begged, “I’ll be good, I promise..please!”  but Dan could barely hear him, his own heart pounding, blood roaring in his ears. He straddled him from behind and pressed the tape to Arin’s lips, being very careful as he wrapped it around his head. One, two, three, four before he tore it off, throwing the roll onto the floor.  

“No one is going to come for you Arin. No begging can save you, no bargaining” Dan breathed into his ear, running his hands down Arin’s hips, massaging his skin. “You’re completely at my mercy now.”  He licked his ear and kissed his neck. Arin groaned softly. He struggled as Dan pulled away. “Oh Arin, you looks so good like this...it’s perfect. Like this is where you’re meant to be.” He mused, raking his fingernails down Arin’s back.  Dan couldn’t believe that the words he was saying were coming out of his mouth, but they were doing wonders for Arin. Arin’s muffled whimpering as Dan ran his nails down his back sent sparks down his own spine, he groped Arin’s skin, moving his way up to his chest, running his fingers over Arin’s nipples, circling them slowly before he pinched them.  

“Mmph! MMPH!” Arin shook, straining against his bonds, he wanted Dan to just get on with it. He tried to rub himself against the bed, groaning into his gag. Dan held his hips still, “Ah, Arin. You’re so impatient.” 

Dan laid against his back, pressing Arin into the mattress. He grabbed the lube from the end table and started to prep Arin. He pressed a finger into him and Arin cried out into his gag, panting, his eyes tightly closed. He thrust back on Dan’s finger, sort of. As best as he could anyway. 

“God, Arin, Jesus.” Dan tried to think of something clever but instead he just groaned, he was throbbing, he needed inside Arin and now.

He slicked himself up and eased inside his boyfriend, rocking his hips forward slowly, drawing it out, as Arin moans and whimpered under him. Dan wipes his mouth, these long slow strokes costing him dearly. He growls, “You like that? I feel you tightening around me. Son of a bitch! I can’t take it any more!” Dan gasped and gripped Arin’s hair as he picked up the pace. His thrusts were erratic, and Arin quivered under him, struggling frantically as Dan moved faster. “MPGH! GHHG!” Arin’s eyes were watering as Dan pounded into him. “DMNH!” Arin tried to scream as his eyes rolled back. He felt Dan throb inside him and he came sharply, “Mmmph..mmgh.” Dan groaned, “Arin, Shit!” and came just a few thrusts after. He panted, resting his forehead on Arin’s back.

 

______

  
  


“I said I was sorry!”  Dan whined

“I have the equivalent of rugburns on my WRISTS, Dan. How the HELL and I going to explain that?” He grumbled, cuddling closer to Dan, pouting.

“But you liiiked it.” 

“Dan.” 

“Come oooooon.” 

“You fucking asshole, I love you.” Arin kissed his forehead and then pinched him

“Ow! Geez Arin.” Dan grumbled

"Next time ASK me." 


	4. A New Challenger Enters the Arena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jealous Dan is jealous

  


Dan hadn’t heard his phone ring, he was messing with lyrics, deep in thought. It wasn’t until his phone chimed for that special email alert that he looked up:

 

**Egobangarang _6969 has posted a new chapter to** **_Lost in Headspace_ ** **!**

**Egobangarang_6969 has posted a new chapter to** **_The Domestication of Arin!_ **

**Egobangarang_6969 has posted a new chapter to** **_Vertical Love!_ **

**Egobangarang_6969 has uploaded a new story** **_In Love Enemies_ ** **_!_ **

 

_ This is getting ridiculous. This is almost an obsession _ **_._ ** Dan tapped his fingers, absolutely unable to focus now, He sighed looking at all the work he still had to do. He looked at the clock--alright he could take a break. He hopped up and went to make some tea. 

 

______

 

Dan wiped his eyes, blowing his nose. He had just finished reading the new chapter of  _ Lost in Headspace  _ and Arin’s character was trying desperately to remember him--they kept trying everything to side step the amnesia and it was killing Dan. He could hardly handle getting though the last chapter. He needed something else, now.

He scrolled through the titles--he had read most of the one-shots, and most of the chapter works  were getting to really dramatic parts. He didn’t think he could stomach his character getting shot at or fighting with his boyfriend any more today. He scrolled down and stopped on the new one-shot. He smiled,  _  Oh PWP that’s cool, I could use s--wait. Wait. What. _

Dan reread the description at least 10 times, his face getting red and his hands feeling twitchy.

_ In Love Enemies: Arin is captured by his rival and greatest adversary; his ex-boyfriend the space tyrant. Some Non-Con themes. Sexy times insure, I might make this a multichapter fic later.   _

 

_ Arin Hanson/Brian Wecht  _

Dan had never seen Arin write any other pairings other than Egobang. He doesn’t even know how to feel about Arin writing a self-insert between himself and Brian.  Dan can feel his blood pressure going up and up as he opens the fic.

 

_ Brian chuckled, gripping Arin’s hair forcing his head up, “Oh Arin, this is truly pitiful.” He chuckled and it took everything in Arin not to spit in his face. He had been overrun, and out-manned. He could only hope now that his crew escaped with the loot. Arin’s arms were chained and he stood between two metal beams arms outstretched. His uniform top had been cut off, leaving him in just his bloodstained pants. Brian let go of his hair and walked behind him. He felt Brian’s gloved hand, trace around his hips, pulling at the hem of his pants before they traveled up his bare back. “It’s been a long time since I last touched you hasn’t it? At least a year...but your body remembers~” He chuckled and Arin practically snarled.  _

_ “Brian, fuck you.”  _

 

_ There was stunned silence from his guard detail but Brian just laughed--loud, booming, in control. He tilted Arin’s chin up, making him look at him.  _

_ “You’ve always had a wicked temper Hanson.” _

 

Dan paused, the immersion broken for a second,  _ wicked _ ? Ugh. That was terrible word choice--it was too out of character for Brian...even when he was messing around. Dan blinked and glanced at the work...it was long. He could stop reading right now, he thought, he doesn’t have to keep going. He shook his head and kept reading. He had to see where this was going.

 

_ “So, Arin, lovely, tell me, where do you think your crew went with my cargo?”  _

_ Arin smirked and looked up at Brian through his bangs, so they had gotten away, _

_ “I wouldn’t know Bri, I’m here and they’re wherever.”  _

_ Brian’s mouth twitched, “But you must have some idea.”  _

_ “Not a clue.”  _

_ “I don’t believe you.”  _

_ “I’m not going to tell you.”  _

_ Brian nodded, “So you DO know.”  _

_ Fuck. Arin mentally cursed himself for getting caught up in mental cat-and-mouse. He really didn’t know where they went. He had a guess, but nothing concrete. He bites his lip, afraid to say anything else that might put his friend’s in danger. _

_ Brian shook his head, “Arin, you’re incredibly brilliant in many things and I’ve always admired that; but you are way out of your league here. Just tell me where they are.”  _

_ Arin was silent. _

_ “You know what I’ll do Arin, you understand the consequence.” Brian shook his head. _

_ Arin remained silent. _

_ “Fine. As you wish.” Brian shook his head, turning to his guard detail “Out”.  _

_ The guards shuffled out and Brian smirked, his eyes raking over Arin _

_ “Oh, this is going to be fun.”  _

 

Dan growled, this dynamic wasn’t that off from the one that actually  _ had _ and that pissed him off. He was coming close to slamming the laptop shut for the sake of his own sanity. But, as much as he hated it, he was hooked and he wanted to see how it ended. He cursed under his breath. He skimmed through it until he was closer to the end.

….

_ Arin was panting, his legs twitched. Brian pulled his hair, forcing him to look into the large mirror--”Tell me where your friends are Arin.”  _

_ “NO!”  _

_ Brian shocked him again, then he  turned the vibrator inside of him up. Arin screamed, tears streaming down his face from the mixture of pains. The pain from the electricity and the pain from the cock ring, making it impossible to cum.  _

_ “Arin, I must say I very am impressed. We just passed the 45 minute mark. You are much, much more resilient than you use to be” Brian smiled as he turned the vibrator up higher, making Arin scream. _

_ “All this pain that you go through for your rag-tag group of friends, but I think our game is at an end.” He flipped the vibrator off. _

_ What? _

_ Brian turned a dial on the wall, revealing the broadcasting equipment behind the two-way mirror. _

 

“What?” Dan paused, “Wait WHAT? So he knew where they were? HE KNEW?! YOU  **FUCKER** BRIAN.” Dan threw the tissue box across the room, smacking the wall before going back to reading.

 

_ Arin’s jaw fell open, “W-wait...wait” He panted, “Then you know where they are.” _

_ “Of course I do. I have eyes everywhere.”  Brian removed the cock ring and Arin came sharply, gasping, his vision blurry. _

_ “Then...you sick FUCK.” Arin snapped, trying to hold on through his orgasm. Some of the power in his words was lost with his breathlessness, he was still sweating, his dick dripping.  _

_ Brian chuckled, “I hope your friends enjoyed the show.” He smiled walking behind him again. His gloved fingers traced lash lines in his back, still sore from earlier. Arin tensed and Brian couldn’t help but chuckled.  _

_ “Then..why? I don’t understand…”  _

_ “Do you think your friends will come looking for you Arin?” He purred softly into his ear, “Do you think they will come for you?” _

_ Arin looked at him panicked, "You wouldn't." _

_ "I would Arin."  _

_ Arin shivered, “I don’t want…”  _

_ “You don’t? Tell them Arin. Tell them to stay away.”  _

_ Arin knew what Brian was doing. His stomach twisted, making him want to vomit. If Arin’s crew came to look for him, they would never make it. They would be decimated before they passed into his territory. Arin looked up and stared straight into the Vidcom.  _

_ “Guys...please...stay away. Just stay away, he’s too strong...you can’t...please.” Arin begged, his voice cracking as Brian kissed his neck. Arin groaned loudly, it felt like his nerves were on fire right now.  _

_ “I guess it’s a fair trade after all.” Brian talking loudly enough for the vidcom to catch it, “2 tons of supplies, for your captain. We’ll just call it even.” Brian smirked against Arin’s skin “Good luck on your endeavors, and also...don’t worry, I’ll take  _ **_very_ ** _ good care of him. ” He turned it off and turned back to Arin, kissing just below his ear.  _

_ “You sick bastard.”  _

_ “I know. But you love it. Beg me to let you down.”  _

_ “Fuck you.”  _

_ Brian squeezed his ass, “Now Arin, If you’re a good boy I’ll let you sleep on the bed.”  _

_ Arin whimpered, “Brian, why are you doing this?” Tears finally started cascading down Arin’s cheeks his body racked with sobs.  _

_ Brian sighed and took ahold of his face, brushing tears with his thumb. _

_ “Arin, I’m never going to let you go again.” _

_ Arin looked at him his eyes wide.  _

_ “No matter what, you will never escape me again, wherever you go, whatever hovel or hole you manage to hide in--I will find you. I will bring you back to me. You’re mine, Arin.  _ **_Mine_ ** _.” Brian captured his mouth in a heated kis- _

 

Dan closed his laptop. His face was so red from anger--anger at himself, irrational anger at  _ fucking Brian.  _ But curious of all there was a twinge of anger reserved just for the author of this fic. 

Arin himself. 

Dan wasn’t thinking, he growled and paced, trying to calm himself down, only succeeding in winding himself up more and more. He opened his laptop to close ao3 when he spotted Arin’s end chapter note

_ I’m not sure where this one came from! I mean I've always been a sucker for the anti-hero but nothing beats a good villain. Had fun writing it and I hope my loyal readers enjoyed some hot Ninjaraptor as a change of pace <3 Maybe more in the future <3  _

 

Danny slammed his computer closed, he needed a break. He needed to calm down before he hurled this fucking computer through the window and into the street. It was just a story, his anger was completely unjustified, completely unfair, and every branch of Dan’s rational brain could see that.  But the problem was that Dan’s rational brain wasn’t with him at the moment. 

His phone rang. He looked down and saw Arin’s number. He had half a mind to tell him to fuck off, but if he did that Arin might figure out...he couldn’t let him know he was reading his fanfiction. 

Not yet. 

Dan answered and feigned a calm and pleasant voice. He listened as Arin asked what he wanted to do for dinner, “Oh how about your place or something?” He kept his tone even and was relieved when Arin didn’t seem to notice. 

“My place?” Suddenly an idea came to Dan, an evil plan if you will. “My place, an hour from now? Pizza? Perfect. See you later, love you.” He hung up and tossed his phone on the bed.

“So you like villains, Arin?" Dan grinned a positively _wicked_ grin, "Well then I’ll show you a villain.” 

“Uh. Dan you okay?” Barry called from the hall, “I heard yelling earlier.” 

“I’m F-fine! Totally fine! 100% fine!”

“...K I’m going out with Suzy tonight for dinner. Don’t burn the place down.” 

“Got it! Be safe!” Dan called and waited until he heard the door close before grabbing his keys. 

There was a lot to do after all, and he was going to need supplies. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder what Dan has planned for our poor Arin?


	5. Versus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan is embarrassed by his boyfriend and Brian. Short Chapter <3

Dan scrolled through Arin’s new work. He had written some small fic about a field that seemed more like a stream of conscious than an actual story, but Dan loved it. He found himself getting lost in Arin’s words, letting them twist around in his head like streamers fluttering in the breeze. 

_..And I cannot tell if this will have a happy or sad ending. But then again, maybe they are one in the same.  _

Dan scribbled that last line down on a piece of paper, tucking it into his pocket. He smiled to himself, staring out the window of the plane. The grey skies of Oregon were so comforting. 

“Reading Arin’s fanfiction huh?” Brian noticed Dan’s screen.   
Dan nearly jumped out of his seat, he had thought Brian was asleep.

“How--”

“He told me; we worked on one together before we left.” That wasn’t quite true, but close enough. 

Dan bit his cheek, “I like his writing.” 

“As do I, he’s talented.” Brian smiled, “From one artist to another, his work is sometimes inspired, and sometimes it’s self indulgence. I like both.” 

“Right.” 

“And sometimes it would appear that  I’m a character!” 

“Fuck off Brian.” 

Brian smirked, “Does it just piss you off? Were you mad about that one fic about us? Is that why last Thursday he looked like a pear that was thrown off a truck.” 

Dan glared at him, not saying anything.

“Well?”

“What does it matter?” 

“You’re going to push him away Dan; I think you’re taking this too seriously. Arin writes to let off steam and to work things out in his head. It’s not necessarily a projection of what he wants. Arin doesn’t really want you to kidnap him or join a gang right?” 

“Well no.”

“Then why do you think he wants to gargle my ballsack?” 

A lady sitting in front of them shot them a dirty look, her toddler sitting next to her kicking the seat in front of him. 

Brian rolled his eyes and turned back to Dan, and Dan sighed, 

“He’s...he’s written about things we’ve done before. In bed I mean.” 

Brian looked genuinely taken aback by that. “A-are you serious?”

“Yes Brian, I’m serious. Did you see the new chapter of  _ Temptations? _ We fucked like that in the shower.  _ The Domestication of Arin?  _ The movie theater? We did that. That’s a real thing.” 

Brian stared at the seat in front of him, “Wait, so you think maybe?” Brian tried not to cringe; what if Arin actually saw him like that? He shook his head, “Nah man, it’s different for you and Arin. We talked about the ones I was in.”

“That actually pisses me off.  Why does he feel like he can talk to you and not me? What the literal fuck?”

“You made fun of him.” 

Dan glared, “What?”

“You. Made fun. Of him.” 

“We do that for a living! It’s part of our job and--”

“Has he ever made fun of your art?”

 

Dan sits back, “I mean...he must of at one point. Right?”

Brian looked at him with his dad face.

“Oh shit I fucked up.” 

“Bingo.” 

“Wait what should I do?”

“I dunno, you figure it out.” 

“Brian!” But Dan’s phone chimed and he looked down at the email alert, 

**Egobangarang_6969 has uploaded a new story--** **_When Darkness Calls_ **

 

Dan clicked on it, and started to read the discription

_ When a young musician is followed home by his Professor--things are revealed in the darkness.  _

 

_ Dan Avidan/Brian Wecht  _

 

“Are...wait what?” Dan was staring down at his phone rereading the short description again. He opened the fic and started to scroll through it. It was pretty short

 

_ “Professor Wecht, what are you doing here?” Dan’s hand was on the door handle to his apartment.  _

_ “Are you going to let me in Avidan or not?”  Professor Wecht smirked, pressing into Dan’s back, pushing him into his door. They fell through it, and Dan felt like he was falling through a stained glass window pane; lost in the colors and patterns falling around him. This couldn’t be real?  Professor Wecht closed the door behind him. He pushed all the shit piled on Dan’s kitchen table onto the floor and helped him up on it, pushing him back. Dan felt like he was floating. This was real. The professor he had been crushing on all semester was really here, in his apartment.  _

_ “P-professor?”  _

_ “I’m going to rock your world Avidan.”  Wecht smirked. _

 

“NO. NONONO.” Dan dropped his phone in his lap and Brian snatched it. He started to read it, 

“Oh my god. Oh no. Hanson.” He covered his mouth as he laughed, he looked at Dan’s face and laughed even harder.

“It’s not funny.” 

“You’re right it’s fucking hilarious. He cleared his throat, ‘ _ Dan groaned under Professor Wecht’s touch _ , a s-jesus  _ a symphony erupting from his fingers as his hands played across his back. The rain hit the panes of the window, and they were swept up in the rhythm of the storm. _ This is the best day of my life.” 

“I hate you. I hate you so much. STOP.” Dan grabbed his phone and Brian laughed until his face was red. 

This was going to be an impossibly long business trip. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehehee...


	6. Mutually Assured Distraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan is trying to understand Arin, but Arin can't open up anywhere but on the page

Dan doesn’t think anything of it at first; he is just makes an account to comment on ONE fiction. Just the ONE. 

He taps his keyboard trying to pick out a username. His eyes dart to different parts of the screen as he tries to think.  God what wouldn’t be too obvious, but something he could remember? He sighs and finally types  _ Stantler_Lover1978   _ but that’s taken, so he shortens it to  _ Stantler_Lover78   _ and goes with that. He scrolls through the works and spots the vampire fic. 

Dan flexes his fingers: alright so how to say this?

 

Dan chews on the side of  his nails,  _ Hey man!  _ sounds too obvious,  _ HI!! _ is too needy, and  _ hiya!  _ seems too young. God he was going to chicken out wasn’t he? He was just going to- Dan shook his head.

Naw fuck that.

**Hey! I love this, you should continue this! I want to see how it ends!**

Dan reread his reply a thousand times before he hit enter and holds his breath, he just stares at his comment for a few seconds before he notices others: 

**OMG!!! THIS IS BEAUTIFUL! MORE!**

**Holy amazeballs I love this!**

**Vampire Danny is bae.**

 

Dan smiled to himself, a feeling of pride welling up in his stomach; his boyfriend’s writing was so good and people loved it. Dan then felt a pang of guilt creeping up into his stomach and he hung his head. 

Arin’s writing was so good--and he had made fun of him mercilessly.

Fuck, what was he going to do?

 

His email notification chimed on his phone: 

**EgoBangarang_6969 has uploaded a new story--** **_Mutually Assured Destruction_ **

 

Dan opened the link, read the description and cringed:  _ Arin is a poet and social activist living in East L.A--he’s swept up in a protest that dissolves into a riot after it clashes with another group. He runs, not even realizing he’s being followed. But who is he? A fellow activist? A crazed admirer of Arin’s work? Or something else?  _

_ Arin Hanson/Dan Avidan _

_ Warning: Rape-Non/Con, Kidnapping, and Physical/Emotional Abuse _

 

Dan bit his lip, he knew better. He knew this story would just send him into an episode and that he should just wait for something else, but it was killing him. He was desperate to know where Arin was at. That’s something his writing had given Dan for sure--a window when Arin wasn’t willing or able to show him. Dan could always tell what kind of day it was for Arin by what he published that morning. The more violent, or angsty the fic, the more support Arin needed. At least, that’s what Dan figured. 

And now here was this mess. He was so worried about leaving Arin alone this week--he had seemed distant when he left. Dan felt like all of his fears were being confirmed. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before opening the fic: 

 

_ There was an explosion, loud screaming as the scene dissolved from a protest into a full blown riot.  Ana-caps had swooped in and clashed with the Anarcho-communists. Arin felt his feet move under him as he announced a pull back--trying to get people out of danger before he heard the faint wail of sirens in the distance.  _

_ “SCATTER!” Someone screamed and Arin grabbed Ross out of the mix by his collar. He pushed him toward an alley way, “THIS WAY! HURRY!” _

 

It was long and there was a lot of jargon he didn’t understand, how much research did Arin do for this fic exactly? He skipped down through the paragraphs and stopped midway to the bottom.

_ Arin had been separated from his group, and he wasn’t sure where he was. It was getting dark, the sinister nature of the buildings towering over made Arin put his hands into his pockets of his hoodie, keeping his head down. He could feel someone following him.  He listened to the fading voices of people as he past them, their footsteps disappearing as he turned down another alley, then another. He could still hear the footsteps of someone behind him, so he turned left, but  stopped, realizing that he had made a terrible mistake. This alley was an empty dead end--the back of the building. It dawned on him too late that he wasn’t being followed, he was being herded. _

 

That was the end of the first chapter, and Arin hadn’t added chapter two yet, so Dan decided to text him:

**Hey Ar, you all good?**

 

Dan felt his heart pounding in his ears, he didn’t know why Arin wrote such self destructive things. Dub-con he could handle, he could pretend a little more that there were terms set up ahead of time, but Non-con always made his skin crawl. He never wanted Arin to see him like that--to see him as someone who would just hurt him, use him like that. He stared out the window, looking out at Portland. His phone chimes, it’s from Arin. 

 

**Arin <3: Yeah, I’m fine, what’s up?**

**Dan: I wanna run away.**

**Arin <3: What? Away from Portland?**

**Dan: Just you and I, for a weekend. Sometimes soon.**

**Arin <3:...**

**Arin <3: It’s like you read my mind. **

 

Dan looks out into the grey sky, he hadn’t felt trapped like this in a long time. He closed his eyes and texted back

**Dan: Maybe we’re just on the same wavelength**

**Arin <3: Yeah <3 I love you and I miss you Dan so much**

**Dan: Love you too, I can’t wait to come home**

**Arin <3: Come home soon.**

 

Dan smiled a small smile, glancing out the window again, watching the rain start to fall. He sighed and typed back

**Dan: I’m already there Arin, I’m always with you.**

**Arin <3: That’s so fucking cheesy;  1994 called they want their line back. **

**Dan: Goddamnit Arin.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! Three jobs and going to college full time is kicking my ass. I promise I'll write more soon!


End file.
